Troublesome Times
by viper-sindel
Summary: Tony gets two older females that act as his sisters when he moves to Scotland. Trust me when I say he's in for more than a bargained for... as is our little vamp family. RUDOLPHxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

Chapter One: Introductions

Molly, my best friend, and I were moving to Scotland with the Thompson family. When Bob and Dottie had offered us a way to get away from our own hellish and dysfunctional families, we immediately agreed. We adored their 9-year-old son, Tony, and he liked us like older sisters. Molly and I were 14 years old and freshmen in high school... and different as the sun and moon.

Molly had beautiful, golden-blonde hair that she kept at shoulder length. It usually hung pretty straight, something she often complained about. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, her skin, fair. She was around 5'4". Her form was not skinny, but not fat either. She was a healthy medium. She was blessed in the breast area and had decent sized hips. She wore a lot of make-up, never happy with the way she looked. She seemed to enjoy covering up the beauty she all ready had, something I found to be a total waste of time and money. I mean, does it really take two hours every morning to do your make-up? She often stuck to lighter colors. She was as sarcastic as they came, often covering up her real thoughts and emotions with her abundant resource of sarcasm. If you ever came at her with an insult, she always had a witty come-back. She loved Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies... basically anything that _wasn't_ supposed to exist. She came from a middle-class family. Her mother worked hard as a hair-stylist. Her Step-father was a construction worker. She had three older brothers, all of them all ready on their own. She also had a step-sister that was our age, Jenae. The two fought like cats and dogs. To be truthful, I didn't particularly like her, either.

I had very short, dark raven hair that spiked from my head in all directions. It had dark blue tips, too. My eyes were a dark, dark brown. They almost appeared black. My skin was well tanned thanks to my love of the outdoors. My form was on the skinny-side, though not due to anorexia. I was just naturally very, very skinny. I could eat you out of house and home and not gain an ounce! It annoyed all of my female friends (the few I had). I was small chested, broad-shouldered, thin waisted, extremely gifted in my hip-size and rear (not fat, though), and long-legged. I wore only make-up needed to accent my eyes, usually dark browns or black. Past that, I prefered not to wear any at all. I was a fighter to the core. I often acted first and thought afterward, something that usually came back to bite me later on. However, I still hadn't seemed to grasp that fact just yet... I wasn't really witty and the comebacks I had usually came to me quite a few moments too late. If you told a riddle-kind of joke, it would take me about three seconds longer than everyone else to figure out. Example: A guy said his friend took the pictures of his vacation, then said he _did_ bring them back. It took me a few moments to figure out why nearly everyone was laughing until it clicked. I yelled out, "Now I get it!" much to my embarrassment as everyone else laughed at me now. I came from an adopted, middle-class family. My mother and I were destined to forever be at war. I adored my father. I had a younger sister, two older brothers, and two older sisters. I was the oldest sibling still at home. My younger sister never chose a side in my mother-daughter war and, for that, I was grateful.

The things that made Molly and I alike: things we loved to do. We both love anime, manga, reading, writing, drawing, painting, music, and the unexplained. Molly was more into it than I was, but we also had certain topics one of us knew more about than the other. Molly, as mentioned before, liked fictional creatures. I prefered paranormal experiences, like ghosts and demons. That was my specialty. Molly was the more social creature out of the two of us, blending into any scene and soon becoming the center of it. She never had any issue becoming popular wherever she went. Me? I was the outcast. I wasn't particularly social. I prefered to stick to my books, my writing, and my music. If I wanted company, I'd seek it out. I was _not_ a people person. I didn't make friends easily, due to how I usually came off as spiteful and rude. Only people (like Molly and my Dad) that really knew me, knew how to read between the lines of what I say to get what I mean. I'm often very blunt and my words are known to come out and strike at the person I'm talking to, hurting them deeply, without me knowing. Again with the acting-before-I-think thing. How did we ever become friends, you ask? Answer: I have no idea.

Now, however, we had just unpacked our things and were settling into our new castle-like home. Molly and I shared a joined bathroom big enough for three crazy females. We had a whirl-pool tub and a stand up shower. The bathroom had two sinks, one toilet, and four cabinets for all of our toiletries, make-up, etc. Our rooms were slightly larger than Tony's but all three of us had a private balcony. Each of us had a large fireplace as well. Molly did her room in reds, mostly crimson. Don't ask. She just had this crazy facination with vampires and the color of blood. She had a queen-size bed with a canopy over it, a see-through red curtain going around it like a circus-tent. Her furniture was all stained Cherry. My room was decked out in black and dark, dark blue. Like Molly, I, too, had a queen-sized bed with a canopy over it like a circus-tent. It was black in color and very, very difficult to see through, but you still could. My furniture was all done in Ebony.

Again, see how we are as different as sun and moon? No? Well, guess you'll see it soon enough if you haven't yet.

As it was, I was getting into bed. I, like Molly, prefered to wear a pair of lounge pants and a baggy shirt to bed every night. It was just more comfortable than a nightgown or sleepwear you bought in a set. I glanced out the window to my balcony one last time before closing my eyes and letting the night take me.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Vamp

I laughed with Molly as we walked into our new school. Every grade was in the same school, just different classrooms or buildings. Molly was wearing a button-up white blouse, skin-tight faded-blue jeans, and white sneakers. She wore a pair of diamond stud earrings and had pulled her hair up into a half-pony-tail. I was wearing a plain, long-sleeved, form-fitting black shirt. Over it, I wore a dark blue, skin-tight t-shirt. I chose to wear a pair of matching, dark blue jeans, though mine were hip-hugger, bell-bottom jeans. For shoes, I chose to wear my steel-toe combat boots. Both of us were wearing our best-friend necklaces. Her half was the sun. My half was the moon. When put together, they appeared like a yin-yang sun and moon. We were proud of them, even if the idea was a little corny.

We had been getting all kinds of looks since we'd walked into the school, thus our laughter and amusement.

"You'd think they've never seen an American before," she said simply. We chuckled again, settling down in the classroom that was meant for us. This would be our homeroom, the only class besides Art, Music, P.E., and Math that we'd actually have together.

"Hello," said a rather attractive guy, sitting down in front of us, flipping his chair around to face us. This guy didn't look like a rattler, but I was still thinking snake. "You girls look new."

"Like that's not obvious in this small of a school," I snorted. He quirked a brow, then recovered.

"How about you girls come hang with a couple of my friends and I afterschool?" he asked, putting in the charm really thick.

"Hoping to get lucky?" I asked, playing like I really wanted to. Molly saw her cue as he made the ever popular gesture of 'only if _you_ want to'.

"Before or after you screw your mom?" she asked, a bite in her tone. His eyes went wide.

"Go bother someone else with your lack of intelligence," I said, leaning back casually in my seat.

"And next time you decide to try the oldest pick-up line in the book, make sure it's with someone that will actually fall for it," Molly finished in disgust before pushing him backward, causing his chair to tip and him to unceremoniously hit the floor on his back. Laughter erupted from all around us as they saw him try to recover some dignity.

The school day passed quickly though our boredom was obvious. By the time the day was over, we learned that boy was one of the McAshton boys, the eldest brother, and one of the worst players in the school. Molly had gained a large number of friends and a lot of popularity in one day. I had no friends but Molly, but that was fine by me. I was better off left alone. I was free to write all day, something our language teacher had asked me to read part of aloud, in the language we were learning, Spanish. I gladly did so, impressing the teacher and losing many points with my fellow students. Some were glad for my intelligence, but others weren't happy that I'd managed to make the young, fresh-out-of-college hunky teacher smile at me. I shrugged it off. I was here to learn, not to date or gain friends.

"How was school?" asked Dottie as we walked in. I shrugged.

"It was another day," I answered.

"What she said," Molly agreed. Then the two of us went upstairs to her room to do our homework together.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Tony came into the room and sat down on the bed with us.

"Hey," he said. "Mom called a babysitter for tonight."

"A babysitter?" Molly and I repeated, our tone disgusted.

"How old does she think we are?" I asked. Tony shrugged.

"She'll be here within the hour," he said. "The party's tonight."

"The party at Lord McAshton's?" Molly asked. He nodded. "Cool. What would you like to do tonight?"

"Can we play vampires?" he asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes and Molly smiled softly at him.

"If you want to," she said. He whooped and ran from the room to get ready to play. We shook our heads.

"I worry about that boy," I said. "He's becomming as obsessed with Vamps as you are, Molls."

She grinned.

"And that's a bad thing... how?" she asked. I shook my head with a smile. "Like you'd be upset if it was ghosts he was interested in."

I nodded.

"True," I said thoughtfully. "Very true."

The next few hours passed quickly. We ate the supper that the extremely difficult to understand sitter made and finished our homework. Then we went to Tony's room and I drew pictures while Molly and Tony played Vampires. It often got Tony into a tickle-fight with her, but I would just shake my head and ignore it all. Molly then sat down next to me, starting to tire from her day. Tony, on the other hand, had grabbed ketchup and had put it all over the monkey's neck. He'd even cut out paper teeth for himself. The sitter came in and told him to brush his teeth and go to bed.

"Bed?" he asked, pulling his jacket up around his body like a cape. I made a mental note to buy him a real cape in the future. "For the Undead?"

I chuckled and continued to draw. Molly grabbed a paper and a few pencils and drew, too. Tony then began to speak really strange words.

"Abovo... Intoto... Mel Desperandum... Sine Die..." then he turned and pretended to feast on the stuffed monkey, making growling noises and getting ketchup all around his mouth. Then, something flew through the open balcony door and into the fireplace. All three of us jumped when we saw the flash of light. Cautiously, we all moved over to investigate.

"What... clan are you from, brother, sisters?" came a voice from the shadows. I could barely make out the features of a young boy around Tony's age, perhaps a little older. I exchanged looks with Molly and we put a hand on Tony as he stood there, frozen. "Have the lights gone?"

Tony began to make frightened sounds as the fake-fangs fell from his mouth. Suddenly, the boy's eyes narrowed and he hissed at us.

"You are not a brother," he said lowly.

"Well I'm not a sister!" Tony retorted.

"You're humans!" the boy continued. "You're full of blood!"

His hiss increased.

"And gonna keep it that way, dude!" Tony said before bolting for the door. Molly and I just stood there and watched as the scene unfolded. It was almost like an out-of-body experience. We just... couldn't make our bodies move. Before Tony could reach the door, the boy was on it, hanging to it upside down, hissing at him. Tony bolted back beside the desk. I watched as the boy seemed to loose his grip and slid to the floor. My immediate reaction was to gasp, as was Molly's.

"I'm too weak," the boy thought aloud. Without hesitation, Molly and I rushed over to him, Molly pulling his head gently onto her lap, me hovering over him like a concerned mother. Tony followed us hesitantly.

"Do you need some help?" he asked. The young vampire opened his eyes weakly and looked at us all.

"What kind of twisted mortals are you?" he asked softly. I smirked.

"Don't ask questions you aren't ready to hear the answers for," I stated. Molly rapped me on the head for that one, but I just laughed, rubbing the spot.

"Hey!" Tony said suddenly. "I know you! You were in my dream!"

Molly and I snapped our gazes to Tony.

"Must have been a nightmare," the vampire said. Tony nodded in childhood innocence.

"It was," he answered. I frowned at him.

"Are these the nightmares you've been having since we got here, Tony?" I asked. He nodded.

"I must leave," the boy said, slowly getting up. Molly helped him up until he pushed her away.

"But you can't even walk!" Tony stated.

"Who needs to walk... when you can fly?" the boy asked, running out to the balcony. I exchanged looks with Molly. Either this kid was crazy or we really _were_ in the presence of a Vampire. I watched him leap into the air, hover for a moment, flounder, then fall. All three of us raced to the balcony, looking down to see if he was okay. With a glance at the other two, I vaulted over the balcony, using the vines growing from it to climb swiftly down. Tony and Molly snuck past the sitter and met me outside.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked stupidly.

"Don't look it," the boy answered politely. I gave him points for that one. Then, a loud diesel engine roared from the street, large, over-powering lights flooding the area, sweeping over everything, perhaps looking for something.

"Rookery!" the boy hissed, pulling back away from the lights. Only when they passed did he finally look at us.

"Do... you know... where I can get... a cow?" he asked. Molly and I thought about it.

"If you want a glass of milk-"

"No," the boy cut Tony off. "A cow... please... hurry..."

Molly and I nodded simaltaniously, coming to the same conclusion. Without a word, I pulled the boy up onto my back, forcing him to ride piggy-back style. Then I nodded to Molly.

"Tony, let me carry you," Molly said. Tony immediately crawled up behind her, too. With as much speed as given us, we hastily made our way to the nearest dairy farm. My back was thoroughly frozen by the time we got there, the coldness of the boy's skin seeping through my clothing to my hyper-sensitive to temperature skin. I set him down inside and he walked to the nearest cow.

"Your eyes are getting heavy," he whispered. Molly and I had to cover our faces to keep from laughing as his words were having no effect on the cow. "You are falling into a deep sleep..."

Then he stepped around. The cow mooed loudly when he bit in. Tony began to lose color as he heard the boy sucking.

"I'm gonna hurl," he muttered, leaving the barn. Molly and I chuckled almost instantly. Shortly though, strange sounds began to hit my ears. My head snapped up and I ran to the door, Molly and the vamp on our heels.

"Oh shit!" I swore seeing the truck from at the house bearing down on Tony. We all ran for Tony.

"Close your eyes!" the boy told us. We obeyed. "You can open them now."

I blinked rapidly as I adjusted to what I was seeing. I shook my head.

"That was fast," I muttered.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "And thanks, dude. That truck was gonna splatter me!"

"You keep calling me dude," the boy said. "That isn't my name. My name's Rudolph."

"I'm Tony," Tony answered. "Dude is slang. It's what you call a friend."

"Friend?" the vampire repeated, sounding almost disbelieving.

"We saved eachother's lives, didn't we?" Tony asked in his simple mindset.

"Yes, I suppose we did," Rudolph answered. "Friends..."

Then he looked at the two of us that just sat by, watching this whole thing in amusement.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, those are my adopted sisters," Tony answered. "The blonde is Molly. The other one is Chrystal... are you guys friends as well?"

I shook my head in amusement at how simple-minded our little brother was.

"I think that's up to the vamp," I answered, then looked back at the view. "What I'd do for my sketchpad..."

Molly grinned and nodded, agreeing.

"Do you wanna play?" Tony asked Rudolph. The vamp nodded and Molly and I smiled as both boys began to bounce on the blimp. I shook my head and looked at Molly.

"If you can't beat 'em..." I began the saying. She grinned and we both rose up, jumping around with the two boys.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS A VAMPIRE!" Tony yelled, making us laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

Chapter Three: Embarrassing Parental Units

After a while, reality crashed back into my mind.

"Um, not to ruin your fun, bro, but it's getting late," I pointed out sadly. Tony settled down, nodding in understanding. He then looked hesitantly over the edge of the blimp.

"How do we get down from here?" he wondered aloud.

"We fly," Rudolph answered. Molly and I exchanged disbelieving looks, then shrugged.

"But I can't fly!" Tony objected. I smiled at his naievity.

"I got you up here, didn't I?" Rudolph asked slyly. Tony shrugged, accepting his answer and rose to his feet. We all gathered around Rudolph and he extended his hand. "Trust me, _friends_... As long as I'm holding onto you, you won't fall."

I hung back, uneasy. He noticed. So did Molly.

"Chris, now really isn't the time for your fear of flying to kick in," she said. I nodded giving her a weak smile.

"I know that," I answered. "Unfortunately, my head and body don't."

Tony looked at me, confused.

"But you flew here on a plane, didn't you?" he asked. I shuddered.

"And didn't sleep a wink the whole flight," I replied.

"If she was gripping the arm rests any tighter, they'd have had to replace them," Molly agreed, her tone teasing. I shot her a dirty look.

"They aren't called flying-metal-deathtraps for just any reason," I replied cooly, then looked down hesitantly and swallowed. I turned back around and jumped as Rudolph was right in front of me.

"Just put your arms around my neck and trust me," he said. I gave him a dirty look.

"That's not awkward or anything," I grumbled, but did as told. The other two took his hands. In a few moments, he shot off the blimp. In a moment of terror, I jerked forward and latched tightly onto him, burying my head in his neck. My heart was racing a mile-a-minute. He chuckled at me, the sound surprisingly soothing. Tony and Molly were thoroughly enjoying themselves. I was hanging onto Rudolph for dear life.

"Wow," Tony said. "It's great being a vampire!"

I sensed that Rudolph smiled at that.

"Membership does have it's privileges," he admitted.

"Look!" Tony said. I shook my head.

"No thanks," I muttered. I heard Rudolph chuckle.

"Our parents went to a party there," Tony told Rudolph. After a few moments of flying in silence, I dared speak.

"Vampires are different than I thought they'd be," I commented.

"My father's seen to that," Rudolph explained. "We're a family, not fiends. That's why we only drink cow's blood."

"But I thought vampires drank human blood..." Tony said, confused.

"We do," Rudolph answered. "But we have to make due with cows. We've been hunted for centuries. We want to _become_ humans, not eat them for dinner."

"Lucky for us," I muttered. I got another chuckle from the vamp I was currently clinging to.

"Can you see what color that car is?" Tony asked suddenly. Rudolph looked closely.

"Green," he answered. "Man and woman inside... Man yelling very loudly and waving his hands..."

"Oh no!" Tony said.

"That's our parents!" Molly added.

"Rudolph, step on it!" I said urgently. "We gotta get home before they do!"

Rudolph obeyed. Once there, I snatched Tony's nightshirt and tossed it to him. He quickly put it on and crawled up into his bed. I then pulled Molly to one side of the bed and we both sat down on opposite sides, me rocking Tony against my body.

"Pretend you've fallen asleep," I whispered. He nodded. "Molly, look like he had another nightmare."

She nodded and put on a concerned face, watching him closely, while also looking like she'd gotten woken up by him screaming or something.

"-and I looked everywhere but-" the babysitter froze as she saw the three of us. I put a finger to my lips and pointed at Tony. Dottie and Bob nodded, though they looked upset. "I know what I saw and that... I didn't see..."

The parents gave the babysitter a disappointed look before shooing her out.

"Had another nightmare?" Dottie asked quietly. Molly and I nodded.

"He screamed this time, Mom," I whispered sadly. "Poor guy... He just got back to sleep when you showed up..."

She nodded, brushing a few hairs out of his face.

"Don't stay up too late," she whispered, then left with Bob. We let out breaths we didn't even know we were holding and Rudolph jumped down from the ceiling. Tony sat up and grinned at us.

"You're a good liar," he told me. I smirked.

"I have years of practice," I replied.

"So, those are your parents," Rudolph commented. "They look nice."

Tony got comfortable in bed.

"And tasty?" he asked. I rapped him over the head.

"Don't be rude," I scolded playfully. "That's my job."

"No, they look nice as in very nice," Rudolph answered. "I should go now. I haven't had this much fun with a boy my own age since I really _was_ nine..."

"You can spend the night," Tony offered. I saw lights flash past the window and saw Rudolph shrink away.

"Maybe I should," he answered, looking back at us.

"Are you gonna need a coffin to sleep in 'cause that will be a problem?" Tony asked. Rudolph shook his head.

"I just need a place where the sun can't find me," he answered. He walked forward but Molly and I rose.

"We'd best get some sleep," she said, lightly kissing Tony's forehead. I ruffled his hair. We both looked at Rudolph. Molly, forever the bold one, hugged him for a moment, much to the surprise and discomfort of the vamp. He patted her back awkwardly before she stepped back.

"Night, you two," she said, then left. I shook my head.

"Don't stay up too late," I said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ru."

He quirked a brow at the name, then watched me, as if preparing for another hug. I snorted.

"I'm sorry," I said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't hug on the first date."

I swear he blushed as I sauntered out of the room. I laughed softly to myself as I got ready for bed. After a few moments, I turned out the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning to my alarm. I got up and met Dottie in the hall as she prepared to wake Tony. I followed her in. She opened every curtain and then smiled as she noticed Tony's position.<p>

"Morning!" she greeted. "What are you doing down there? Did you have another nightmare?"

At first, Tony nodded, then he shook his head.

"No," he said, coming to a realization. "I dreamt I was... flying!"

"Really?" she asked. "Well, that's a good kind a dream to have!"

She hugged him, then left the room. Tony looked at the chest at the end of his bed. Immediately, I understood. Just as Tony went to pull it open, I reached over and held it shut with my hand.

"The sun," I reminded him.

"Oh, sorry," he said, nodding.

"Thanks, Chris," Ru said. I smirked.

"Don't thank me just yet," I answered. "Tony, get ready for school."

"Yes, mom!" he replied. I snorted.

"You've been hanging around Molly too much," I retorted. He grinned and found himself some clothes.

"Are you kids hungry?" Dottie called.

"I could eat a cow!" Tony called back. Molly and I burst out laughing and I left the room to get dressed. This was a jeans and a t-shirt kind of day. I had a feeling I wouldn't be at school very long. Obviously, neither did Molly.

* * *

><p>True to our prediction, we found ourselves back in Tony's room moments after going to school. Tony was supporting a bloody nose but I was certain the McAshton twins were doing far worse. Molly had to pull me off of them, but I knew I'd done a number on them.<p>

"Fighting with the McAshton boys of all people," Dottie was scolding us. "Of all people!"

"They started it!" Tony said, offended, while Dottie changed the kleenex's in his nose. I smirked at that, but hid it quickly so Mom wouldn't see.

"Well your teacher told me last night that you're constantly talking about monsters," she went on. "It's no wonder you get teased!"

"Not monsters," Tony defended himself. "Vampires!"

"Same thing," Dottie stated off-handedly.

"No it's not," Tony argued.

"It's gonna be tough making friends like that," she pointed out.

"I all ready have a friend," Tony said. "We all do."

"You do?" asked Dottie. Her tone was happy and excited. "What's his name?"

"Rudolph," we chorused.

"Where does he live?" Dottie pressed.

"Not far," Tony answered.

"Well, what's he like?" Dottie pressed even more.

"He's very cool," Tony answered. Molly and I exchanged grins.

"And what do you two think of him?" Dottie asked. We exchanged looks and chuckled. "Is he cute?"

"MOM!" we chorused, embarassed. We were certain Rudolph was smirking in the trunk.

"Well, is he?" she pressed. I sighed in exasperation. "If he's got you two this wound up I'd guess he's a fine young man you've got yourselves."

"Oh he isn't fine!" I blurted out, then blushed as I retracted my statement. "I mean mine! He is fine... oh! Nevermind!"

I stormed out of the room, fully embarassed. I heard Molly and Tony laughing uproariously at me. I was still blushing an hour later when Tony and Molly disappeared to go play golf with Bob.

"Will you pick up Tony's room for me?" Dottie asked. I nodded and walked right in, cleaning up as much as I dare.

"So... I'm fine, huh?" came Rudolph's teasing voice. With a low growl, I oh-so-accidentally opened the lid very quickly and just enough to throw a book in the trunk, making sure it would hit him in the head, before slamming the lid shut again.

"What was that, Ru dear?" I asked in a falsely sweet voice. "I'm not sure I caught that."

I got no reply and smirked.

"Silence is wise," I stated, then left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

Chapter Four: Meeting the Family

Tony and Molly returned much later, after dark. Both raced upstairs, only to find Rudolph was gone. I shook my head from the doorway and gave them both a soft, sympathetic smile.

"I guess he needed to tell his family he was safe," I told them both. They nodded sadly, accepting the answer. We waited until about ten but then decided to go to bed. All of us went to our separate rooms.

I was woken, later that night, by Tony jumping into the middle of me. I groaned and glared at him without any heat.

"You'd best have a damn good reason for waking me, Anthony James Thompson," I growled. He just grinned.

"Rudolph's gonna take us flying again!" he said excitedly. I groaned.

"Is there a no-thank-you option?" I asked. Tony laughed.

"Nope!" he answered. "Get up and dressed! We're going out!"

I sighed and he got up, running out of the room to get Molly. I casually pulled on a pair of black stretchy, bell-bottom pants and put on a shirt that was more like a bra than a shirt, also black. This one had blue around the edges (the dark blue I loved) and had bleached-white fangs lining the bottom, vertically placed. A large sapphire was in the middle, between my breasts (Think of the top Queen La wore in the cartoon series, Legend of Tarzan). Then I walked to Tony's room where Molly, Rudolph, and Tony were all waiting on the bed. They all looked at me as I entered, Molly smirking at what I was wearing.

"Just felt like wearing something simple, huh?" she teased. I grinned.

"Absolutely," I answered, then walked to the balcony with all of them. Molly and Tony took Rudolph's hands again and, with a great deal of hesitation, I put my arms around his neck again.

"Not a word, Ru," I warned. He chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered, then we were in the air. Again, I buried my face in his neck.

"Tell me when it's over," I muttered, my fear lacing my voice. He nodded simply, then focused on flying.

"We live down there," Rudolph said as we slowly dropped altitude.

"A cemetary?" Tony asked. "Cool!"

I chuckled at him.

"Only you, Tony," I muttered. I heard another chuckle from Rudolph before we finally touched the ground. I quickly released Rudolph and darted away. Meanwhile, Tony began telling Rudolph all about his dreams, explaining where he'd seen an amulet.

"It is the comet Attamon, the comet of Lost Souls," Rudolph began. Now, instead of ignoring them all, I paused in my wandering and listened in. "It's the piece of the comet that fell to earth, long ago. It could mean the end of this curse."

"What curse?" Tony asked.

"The curse of being a vampire," Rudolph answered. I snorted.

"Some curse," I muttered darkly. "More like a tainted gift."

"That piece of the comet was made into an amulet of power by a powerful magician, and we lost it to the sea 300 years ago," he continued.

"Yes, yes, I saw it!" Tony said excitedly.

"Uncle Von tried to catch it... and we've never seen him since," Rudolph finished. "From that night to this, our wandering has never ended."

"Poor you," I muttered darkly. "Lucky bastard..."

"You know, I _can_ hear you!" Rudolph said loudly. I sent him a dirty look.

"No shit, Sherlock," I replied sarcastically. Wow... Now _I've_ been around Molly too long! Her sarcasm is starting to rub off on me.

"I can help find it!" Tony said excitedly.

"Yeah, we all can," Molly agreed.

"Thanks for asking me before volunteering me," I grumbled.

"You _will _help, won't you?" Tony pleaded, taking my hand into his and giving me the face. I groaned.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Not with the face and the eyes and the... ugh! Fine! But this had better not include anything horribly embarrassing."

I pointedly ignored the highly amused grin on Rudolph's face. I crossed my arms and looked away. Then, a loud screeching noise filled the air.

"My parents!" Rudolph said urgently. "Quickly! Hide!"

"But we're friends!" Tony objected.

"They don't know that!" Rudolph answered. The other two quickly ran to where I was standing, behind one of the tombstones. Two bats soon flashed in light, revealing a man and woman.

"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph said, walking over to them.

"Rudolph!" the woman said. Her voice was warm and welcoming. "Thank the stars you're safe!"

"You must not stray so far again, my son," the male said sternly.

"We were afraid-"

"I was only taking the road less travelled," Rudolph interrupted his mother. I shook my head.

_Suck up..._

"And you got lost," the mother guessed. "Oh my poor Rudolph!"

I almost lost it when she started babying him. Luckily, Molly put a hand over my mouth and stopped me in time.

"Yoo-hoo!" said a younger girl. She had long blonde hair.

"Anna!" Rudolph said, walking over to embrace his sister.

"Brother, darling!" she said. Her voice was much like her mother's. "You're the nervy one, sneaking off like some day-walker."

"I wish," Rudolph answered with a rueful grin. "So, Father, did you find the stone?"

"No," he answered. "But I'm sure we're on the right path."

"Because-"

"We still have 48 hours," he continued on, seeming to not hear his son.

"But you see, that's-"

"I will not fail you!" the man vowed.

"Gregory?" came the mother's inquisitive tone. We pulled back out of sight as his mother looked right at us. Then, I heard a hiss behind us. I spun around, saw a guy's face mere inches from mine, and reacted on instinct, throwing out a right hook. I heard a loud crunch, watched him stumble back, and then I began shaking my hand rapidly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I repeated over and over again, accompanying my words with hisses of pain. Molly and Tony burst out laughing at me and the surprised look on the vamp's face.

"God!" I said, beginning a long stream of very unlady-like curses that would make even a sailor blush. "Punching a vampire, definately NOT recommended!"

Even Rudolph was trying poorly to restrain his laughter, holding his ribs as he shook with mirth. Slowly, I managed to downsize the pain and looked at my hand with a low whimper...

"Lovely," I muttered darkly. "Gonna _love_ explaining this one..."

"You could say you punched the school again," Tony suggested, making him and Molly laugh again. I shot them both a mock-glare.

"So not funny," I stated, then my cell went off. "And the 'rents know we're gone..."

I picked up my phone and answered, making sure no one would hear any part of the conversation but my own.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted. "No, we didn't run away... No, Molls and I couldn't sleep so we decided to go for a walk. Tony saw us leaving and asked if he could come with. We figured the buddy-system was safest so he's with us... Yes, I know... You can yell at me later... I know... Understood... No, we're safe... kind-of... Well, I think I broke my knuckles... yes, again... Dude! I'm the biggest klutz of the century and you're asking me how I broke my hand?... Didn't think you wanted to know... Yes, we'll be home before dawn... Yep... Love ya, too... Bye."

I hung up and looked at Tony's face which was filled with admiration.

"You've _got_ to teach me how to be that convincing of a liar," he begged. I shook my head with a grin.

"No way, little man," I answered. "You're enough trouble as it is!"

He pouted, but then seemed to remember where we were and quickly moved to Rudolph's side.

"Mortals!" the man said, rushing forward towards Tony.

"We're Rudolph's friends and he gave us a bite-proof guarantee!" he told the father. I shook my head, then snatched the man's hand before he could get it even close to Tony. I gave him a glare.

"Keep your hands away from my brother," I warned. "I won't hesitate to break my hand further."

"Might wanna trust her on that one," Molly warned, then shot me a dirty look. "She's done it before."

"You three could be anything to my son; victimizer, slave... dinner perhaps... but never his friend," he said coldly. I snorted.

"Goes to show what _you_ know," I stated cooly. He glared at me and I clenched my pain-filled fist as a warning. He snarled.

"They don't mind vampires," Rudolph butted in, trying to save us from his father's wrath. "And he dreams about us."

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" Anna asked, flirting with Tony. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"And they know about the amulet!" Rudolph continued.

"Then they are spies, Rookery's knaves," he snarled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Not likely," I grumbled under my breath, well aware that he heard me. He turned his gaze to me, his entire face full of threatening gestures. All I did was look back at him with a bored expression.

"Darling," the woman interrupted, coming forward to the man's side. "They don't look like spies. Besides, Rudolph could never make up such a story, could you sweetheart?"

We watched Rudolph shake his head with an angelic expression. I barely kept myself from snorting.

"Mortal or not, they are just children," she continued, pulling his hand to her mouth. "But if you insist on eating them... go ahead..."

"I never said I would," the man answered looking extremely uncomfortable. "It's impossible."

He looked at the three of us.

"Leave, I say!" he said.

"But Rudolph-"

"Should never have befriended you," he cut Tony off. "Leave I say!"

This time, I grabbed Tony's shoulder and lightly tugged him away.

"Now isn't the time to argue, Tony," I told him calmly, then pulled him out of the graveyard. Then, suddenly, I heard the sound of a machine. My head snapped back around. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to my mind. Tony lurched out of my grasp, running over to undo the air hose to the stake-gun. Molly ran over to save him from Rookery, only for the two of them to run up the hill, then both fall down into it. Rookery was quickly gaining on them...

My body jerked into motion as I darted to him, knocking him to the ground with a powerful kick to the back of his head, then I leapt down through the hole my siblings had gone down. I spun and landed on my feet in a crouch, quickly spearing Rudolph into the nearest wall as I heard Rookery pull a trigger. I covered his body with my own as the flare went off. I waited until it died down, then stepped away, watching alertly for anything else. Finally, Rudolph's father approached the three of us.

"What you did was foolish!" he scolded.

"Foolish," the woman said, walking up to his side. "But brave..."

Tony then saw the necklace the vamp wore. In mere seconds, both he and the vamp grabbed it at the same time. The man all of a sudden seemed to look off into the distance. Tony's eyes went white... and the hairs on the back of my head stood up. I exchanged looks with Molly. She was just as worried and freaked about this as I was. I had completely spaced the vamps in this moment, none but the two joined people in the center of the room mattering.

Then, the man snapped out of it first, Tony shortly afterward. He looked at Tony in wonder, then into the distance.

"We shared a vision," he revealed.

"He has a sympathy for our kind," the woman said, her voice full of affection for Tony.

"Oh lovely!" the blonde girl swooned.

"Young Von found the stone," the man said, pacing the floor now. "Then was picked up from the sea by a merchant ship, just as rumor had it!"

"Then he could still be roaming free!" the mother said hopefully.

"There was a woman... she wore a strange coat of arms," he continued. "We must find out who she is, trace her crest..."

"We can help," Tony said.

"No," the man said immediately. "It's too risky to involve mortals."

"What have we got to lose?" demanded Rudolph. "We've been searching for _three centuries_!"

His father spun on him, enraged.

"This is what comes from contact with mortals!" he snarled. "Disrespect! Insolence!"

"No," I stated loudly. "That's what happens when you realize just how much the world has changed around you while you've hid in your little hole for the past 300 years."

He glared at me.

"Besides, we don't have to hide during the day and we can get in places you can't," Molly continued. "We can search all day. I'm certain we'll turn up something."

"Frederick, they do have a point," the woman said softly. I almost smirked at the power she had over her husband.

"All right," the man relented, then his tone hardened again as he advanced on us in a threatening way. While the other two shied away, frightened, I just looked at him with a bored look. "Help if you can, but do not think to betray us to our most hated enemy or you shall know my wrath. Am I clear?"

I merely nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked cooly. He bared his fangs at me and I rolled my eyes. "Try your scare tactics on someone else."

Then I turned and walked away, pulling Tony and Molly after me. Rudolph was soon with us, guiding us out of the crypt.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

Chapter Five: Secrets

"I think he likes you," Rudolph said. I snorted.

"_That_ was _liking_ us?" Molly demanded.

"I'd hate to see what he's like when he hates us," I commented dryly.

"I know he seems like a real monster because he's so stern with us," Rudolph tried to defend him. "You don't know what it's like to be so tormented."

"Wanna bet?" I challenged. Rudolph stopped short, looking at us.

"Who dares torment my friends?" he asked.

"There's these boys at school, the McAshtons," Tony answered.

"The ones you got in a fight with?" Rudolph clarified. Tony nodded.

"And thier older brother," Molly added.

"He used the fact that Dad's working for his grandfather to blackmail me into a date with him, though I know his type all too well to be deceived into thinking it will stop at merely a date," I revealed. Molly's jaw dropped as she spun on me.

"He didn't!" she said, completely horrified. I shrugged, though you could see the glint of anger in my eyes.

"I'd love nothing more than to tear his head off his shoulders, but I can't afford for Bob to lose his job for it," I replied. "He's got me in a corner and I know it will only be a matter of time before he uses the same thing against you."

Then I looked at Rudolph, only to take an involuntary step back. His usually kind face was filled with fury.

"Ru, don't go off and do something incredibly stupid," I warned. He continued to look at us with evil glints in his eyes.

"Get over here," he commanded. I stayed where I was.

"Whatever you're planning, I'll have no part in it," I said, planting my feet. Molly agreed, planting her own. In a few seconds, I found myself screeching with fright and latching onto Rudolph as he had grabbed us both and shot into the air. Tony was holding one hand, Molly and I being wrapped in his other arm against him. I swallowed hard.

"You aren't very good at taking no for an answer, are you?" I asked weakly. He just growled.

"I will not tolerate these... unspeakable actions," he replied, his tone dripping with venom. "Whether you help me or not, I _will_ have a few words with them all."

I stayed silent the rest of the trip to the McAshton's home. Molly and I waited on the balcony while Tony and Rudolph scared the younger twins. Then, Rudolph took us to the elder brother's room. While he left Tony on the balcony, he forcefully pulled Molly and I into the room after him. He was quite a bit taller than Tony, almost as tall as Molly, making you wonder just how old he really was.

"Now, just stand here and be yourself," he stated, his tone cold, still riddled with anger. I had the sneaking suspicion that he, like I, would love nothing more than to kill this kid.

Without a single word of warning, Rudolph jerked the covers off of the eldest brother, waking him to Molly and I standing at the foot of his bed. Rudolph was hidden somewhere in the room.

"Who-" he began, only to cut off as he recognized us. He got a rather devilish smirk. "Well, well, well... Look who dropped in to see me..."

I barely held back a snort.

"Couldn't wait for our date?" he said with a victorious look on his face, moving forward to touch my breast. I slapped his hand away, a snarl tearing from my throat. He frowned at me, mockingly. "Now, now... Wouldn't want Daddy dearest to lose his job, would we?"

I growled, my eyes darkening with rage. He reached for me again, but Rudolph suddenly appeared out of nowhere, slamming him down on his bed, Ru's hand at his throat, his eyes glowing red with his fury. McAshton went chalk-white and looked up at Rudolph in unparallelled terror.

"I am the rather fiendish friend of Molly and Chrystal Thompson," he snarled at him. "If you do not show them the respect they deserve, I will not hesitate to hunt you down... You will _not_ threaten their father's job _ever_ again, am I understood?"

McAshton was too frightened to answer.

"I'll be watching," he warned, then used a flash of lightening to disguise our vamp-speed exit. By the end of the flash, we were gone, back into the air with Tony in tow. I sighed heavily, burying my head in his neck again.

"Just how old _are_ you?" I asked softly.

"I've just been 14 for 300 years," he answered calmly. I took that into account and sighed again.

"You don't act it very often," I stated, then scrambled away from him once we landed. I didn't look back as I went to my room. I changed into my night clothes and pulled back my covers. I turned around to turn out the light and jumped. Rudolph was standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked. Slowly, I nodded, recovering. I shut the door behind him and finished getting ready for bed. "Why do you despise me so much?"

I froze, turning to him.

"Ru, I _don't_ despise you," I said finally.

"Then why is it that nothing I do is good in your eyes?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice down. I sat down on my bed hard. This seemed to be genuinely bothering him...

"Ru..." I said softly, then pulled him to the balcony with me, out of my room. "Ru... it's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for us and the joy you've brought my siblings... I just worry about the consequences. Ru, I'm no fool. I've seen more evil than you can possibly imagine..."

At his questioning look, I walked back into my bathroom and then back out to the balcony with a damp washcloth.

"Run that down my back and see for yourself," I stated, turning my back to him. Very, very hesitantly, he obeyed. It only took a partial swipe for him to see what I'd spoken about. His hand rapidly wiped away the rest of the powder and make-up I used to cover it all up. He said nothing, but the trembling of his hand as he lightly traced one of my scars told me all I needed to know. I turned around, taking the washcloth from him, then brushed it over my face, down my neck, down my arms, over my stomach... I left no bare skin untouched, baring all of my scars to him. They were deep, some fresher than others. I let him see them all. My stomach had three large gashes in it, leading up to the area of my chest, though they were covered up the rest of the way with my shirt. I had a moon-shaped scar around my left eye and an X-shaped scar on my right cheek. My arms were lined with all kinds of cuts and scars. My back showed the scars from every whipping, beating, or knife-fight I'd ever been in. My neck had one thin line where someone had tried to slit my throat.

"Only you, Molly, and my adoptive father back in America have ever seen these scars," I revealed. "I will have them as long as I live. It's a harsh truth that I will never be able to escape."

He seemed to be having trouble absorbing all of this.

"Ru, I appreciate every moment you spend with us, more than I ever dare show," I continued. "Every time I allow the weaknesses of my emotions to show, I gain another scar for my growing collection. Some are on the surface... but ten-times that many lay beneathe, deep within my own soul. The damage is irrepairable."

I shook my head.

"I don't expect you to fully understand, few do, but I hope you understand that I don't harbor any ill feelings for you nor your family at all," I finished. "I just prefer the idea of being safe versus being sorry."

I then took a big risk and kissed his cheek softly, then I vanished back into my room before the stunned vampire could recover. I knew I'd given my new friend much to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

Chapter Six: The Bite

I woke a few hours later to an almost intolerable pain in my chest. It hurt to breathe! Feeling like I was choking on the air, I forced myself to my feet, trying to get to my parents' room. Last thing I remember, I fell down the stairs...

"Fight back!" Gregory yelled. "Make these mortals blood run cold!"

I exchanged looks with Tony as we raced into the crypt.

"And you could do it, Gregory," Frederick was saying back. "You're young, strong, and ruthless... and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it!"

"Better a stake than this prison!" Gregory shot back. I lost track of what they were saying as I saw a shiny object make it's way into their home.

_A light!_

All of a sudden, their argument turned into screams as the light came on, shining very brightly all around them. Tony picked up the first rock he found and launched it, hitting the light dead-on, causing it to go out. It was quickly retracted and we ran forward, myself catching Frederick before he could hit the floor. I slowly eased him to it, then stepped back.

"We found out about the coat of arms," Tony said hesitantly. The entire family looked at him. "It's Lord McAshton's, my Dad's boss. The stone could be at his house."

When he got no real reaction, he tried again.

"Did you hear me, sir?" he asked carefully.

"You just barely saved my life," Frederick said.

"He's very weak," Freda added. I exchanged looks with Tony and he smiled.

"I know _just_ what you need!" he told them. Gregory and Freda were supporting Frederick while we walked.

"Where's Chrystal?" asked Rudolph. Tony and I both winced.

"She wasn't feeling well," I said, trying to stop it there. Tony, on the other hand, still hadn't learned when it was best to not speak.

"She woke us up in the middle of the night, falling down the stairs," he continued. "We took her to the hospital where she ended up staying the night. They said she had begun to freeze from the inside out. She's hyper-sensitive to temperature, you see. It was taking all she had just to keep her lungs and heart going. They don't know how she dropped so far in temperature so quickly, but-"

I covered Tony's mouth as I saw Rudolph's face.

"That was more than enough, Tony," I said softly. Regret was etched into every inch of Rudolph's face. "Rudolph, don't blame yourself."

"But _I'm_ the reason she got so cold so fast!" he tried to argue, despair in his voice. I walked over and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, barely noticing that the entire procession had stopped as soon as Tony had begun talking.

"Ru," I said, turning his face to me. "Don't worry about it... If it's any consolation, she asked that we at least bring you to visit... She was asking for you all last night and all day."

He seemed to slowly absorb that, a goofy grin slowly making its way onto his face. I just shook my head with a smile, then continued to lead the procession to the barn. After they all had fed, Frederick looked over them. Gregory was in a straight-jacket and muzzle, something I giggled at. He shot me a dirty look. I just smirked.

"Be glad Chris isn't here or you'd _never_ live this down," I told him.

"I need to find a place to hide you children," Frederick said suddenly, his voice heavy.

"You could stay at our house," Tony offered.

"We need darkness, dampness, and decay," Frederick continued dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Then you need our cellar," he told them with a victorious grin. Wordlessly, I picked up my phone and dialed home. Now, I wasn't near as good of a liar as Chris, but I hoped any story I put to this would hold.

"Hello?" came a raspy, barely distinguishable voice over the phone. I had it on speaker. You could hear every breath Chris took, including the effort it took just to take it.

"Chris!" I said, appalled. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

She gave a soft chuckle, though even that sounded strained.

"Mom... and Dad... are... out and... asked me... to keep... an eye out... for you two... since I can at least... walk now without... dizzy spells," she explained slowly, taking a short, shaky breath every few seconds. "They're getting more... firewood... for my room."

"More?" Tony asked, incredulously. "But your room's all ready an oven!"

She chuckled again.

"Yes, Tony... more," she answered. "I'm supposed... to be kept... ungodly warm... until my organs... thaw again."

I saw Rudolph wince at that and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess I don't need to worry about an excuse then," I told her. "Rookery now knows where the vamps live so they're gonna stay with us for a while."

"Sounds reasonable," was the reply. "Just... be careful... coming here... Rookery isn't... the only vamp hunter... out tonight, not... according to Mom... She called not... too long before you did... to tell me about... four other strange vehicles... like his wandering... through town... Be very careful."

Then, she fell into a coughing fit, her breaths weezing...

"Chris?" I asked urgently, worry filling my voice. I heard a low thump and went chalk white, especially when the phone line went dead. I looked at Tony and he looked at me, just as much fear in his own gaze.

"We'll go on ahead," Rudolph said, stepping up next to me. "We'll wait for you there."

Then he grabbed my hand and the two of us shot into the air. This was the fastest I'd ever seen Rudolph fly before...

We reached the house in record time and I burst through the front doors, running to the phone area. Chris was struggling to breathe, leaned up against the wall. She gave a rueful smile when she saw us.

"That... was fast," she said painfully. Rudolph didn't think twice as he picked her up in his arms, then swiftly carrying her upstairs to her room. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. Feeling like I was intruding, I turned and waited by the door for the others to arrive.

I smiled weakly up at Rudolph as he gave a very soft, almost forced smile to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I gave a soft laugh.

"I don't think... okay... would be the... right term," I told him. A real smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I swallowed painfully, looking at a wall in my room. "I... didn't really... think you would... come."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, seemingly offended. "You're my friend, are you not?"

I gave a weak nod, looking at him.

"Then I highly doubt I'm gonna deny a personal request for me," he said with a cheeky grin. Using all my strength, I shoved him off the bed, then collapsed back to my pillows with some laughter escaping me at the surprised look on his face. Then I shook my head and relaxed again, looking at him with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"Ru... the doctors predicted that... I'll die about four hours from now," I answered heavily. "My organs are far too... damaged to be repaired... not even by surgery or transplants."

He looked at me in horror, then in regret.

"It's all my fault!" he groaned, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his head in his hands, his body shaking with his remorse. I gave a soft, sad smile.

"There's just some things... we cannot change," I told him. Then, slowly, his head lifted up out of his arms and he looked at me with a determined look.

"Yes I can," he answered, getting up and leaning over me. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Good," he answered, then leaned down, going towards my neck. I felt a tiny prick like a needle, then... Then I felt an unnatural arousal tear through me. My hands went to his body, pulling him to me as my own body arched against his. A very, very soft moan escaped my lips as he drank from me. Colors of unspeakable variety flooded my eyes...

Then, he pulled away, licking my blood from his lips with a puzzled look. The longer I lay there, the more I felt tired.

"Rest," he told me. "It will all be over soon."

Then he went and closed every drape I had, making the room pitch black. I heard the door open and close, telling me he had left. Slowly, I let the darkness take me...


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

Chapter Seven: Playing Games with Rookery

I lay awake the rest of the night, Chrystal on my mind.

_ What was I thinking? Now I've cursed her!_

I kept berating myself like that, all this time dreading what the result would be. I dreaded how her family would react, dreaded how everything would work out. Molly had all ready informed us that the comet was moving slower this year and wouldn't be near the moon for another three days. For that, we were somewhat grateful. It gave us more time to find the stone... Dawn was slowly breaking and I heard the family above us waking and going through their morning routine.

"Are you two ready to go to work with me?" asked Bob. Molly and Tony both answered positively. Then, a light set of footsteps entered the sun-filled room.

"Chris!" all four of them said. Chrystal laughed, the sound rich and melodic. I froze.

_The sun!_

"How is this possible?" asked Dottie. "You were supposed to die last night!"

Only then did I notice that my parents were awake as well, as were my siblings. All of them were listening.

"Miracle cure, I guess," Chris answered. We heard both parents leave the room.

"Okay, spill," Molly said. "What really happened?"

"Well," Chrystal said slowly. "I'm not entirely sure... I told Ru that I was gonna die and I remember him trying to turn me in order to save me..."

All eyes in the basement flew to me, but I ignored them all, listening intently.

"It's strange really," she continued. "I woke up about two hours later feeling better than I have in years! I left the house through the balcony and went to the hospital to see if what I thought to be true, was... and well... Let's just say they're all thanking God for my life right now."

"But you're not a vampire!" Tony said, confused. Chrystal laughed.

"No, I'm not," she answered. Then, Molly gasped, seeming to catch onto something we didn't know.

"No way!" she said. Chrystal laughed again. "Dude! This is so not fair!"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, still completely lost.

"It's simple really," Chrystal answered him. "See, for as long as I can remember, I've been immune to all poisons, all venoms. They tended to heal, not hurt. Remember how I couldn't take pain-killers when I broke my arm?"

There was a pause.

"Tony, the doctors gave me a mixture of 23 different, very, very potent poisons and venoms," she revealed. "They not only killed the pain, they all increased the speed of regeneration quite a bit."

There was another pause.

"Ru's venom is designed to turn people into Vampires, is it not, designed to kill in one bite?" she asked. Receiving no answer, she continued. "It was obviously potent enough to heal me entirely, not only of my sickness, but everything else as well... Molly, I'm not wearing _any_ make-up right now."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Your scars are all gone!" she gasped, stunned. Chrystal laughed again.

"And the disks in my back are all healed, too," she answered. "It's like I've never been injured before in my entire life!"

"That's awesome!" squealed Tony and Molly, obviously hugging their sister tightly. Their laughter filtered down to us, my own family looking at me and then eachother in complete disbelief.

"I'm really, really hungry though..." Chrystal said suddenly, making the other two laugh again. "Mom? Dad? What's for breakfast?"

The parents came back into the room.

"We just got off the phone with the hospital," Dottie said, then seemed to stop short. "You... all ready know?"

"Yep!" Molly and Tony chorused. Then Dottie stopped short again.

"Your hair!" she said suddenly, darting forward. Chrystal laughed.

"Yeah, methinks I'm gonna have to cut it again," she said simply, her joy immeasurable. "It grew this long overnight."

"You grew at least two feet of hair overnight?" Bob repeated, seeming to have issues accepting this. Chrystal laughed again.

"Can I at least trim it?" she asked again. Molly ran upstairs, then came back downstairs. "Thanks, Molls."

"Just sit down and shut up," she told her jokingly. "I'm only gonna take about two inches off, enough to get it even again."

I then tuned it all out, looking at my family once more. They all were looking at me. Father and Gregory looked at me accusingly. Anna obviously thought this whole thing romantic beyond measure. My mother was giving me a knowing look, one that was making me blush.

"We'll discuss this later," Father hissed at me before settling back into his slumber. The rest of us followed suite.

"Are you still ready to go to work with me?" asked Bob. I smiled.

"Can we all go?" I asked. He smiled warmly at me.

"Of couse," he answered. "Come on, then."

We all smiled and nodded, getting into his car. We all laughed and giggled together, getting pumped for our day at the McAshton residence. However, when we arrived, Lord McAshton seemed to be thoroughly confused, talking to two other builders. I giggled with Molly and Tony grinned. We all walked with Bob up to him.

"Bob!" he said happily. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Lord McAshton, these are my kids, Molly, Chrystal, and Tony," he introduced us. "They were very excited to hear about your family history, weren't you?"

I nodded, noting the red truck that drove up.

"I hate to interrupt this before it's even begun, my Lord, but it would appear that you have company," I pointed out. He turned with a frown, then scowled.

"Excuse me," he said, walking over. I didn't even catch was Bob had said, but instead followed Lord McAshton and Rookery into the large mansion, Tony and Molly at my side.

"I told you not to come back here unless-"

"Unless is exactly what has happened, my Lord," Rookery answered, guiding him to the other side of the truck. I walked up, making my presence known.

"Is this part of your family history?" I asked McAshton. He jumped, then slowly, with an ashen look, nodded. Rookery recognized us, but I silenced him quickly with a jerked head motion towards McAshton. He wisely kept his silence.

"It's not a proud part," McAshton answered shakily. Rookery then pulled out a body-tray in his truck and pulled the head aside to show us the bite-marks. I paled, looking sick.

"Ugh... I'm gonna hurl," Tony groaned. I was with him on that... and so was Molly. We all three covered our mouths.

"It's Elizabeth... and her demon lover, isn't it?" McAshton asked, his entire frame trembling. I exchanged looks with my siblings. "They've returned!"

"_Demon_-lover?" I asked quietly. He seemed to not have heard me.

"I told you, you had worries," Rookery replied. I tensed.

"Um, if it's not too much to ask, do you have anything we can use just in case?" I asked, putting a great deal of acting into my person, pretending to show great fear. Rookery took another look at me, seeming to be confused. "Like you, I, too, want my family safe. I want to be prepared just... just in case..."

He nodded, reaching into his truck and handed each of us something. Tony was given a cross. Molly was given a light. I was given a stake and a hatchet.

"Now, follow me, quickly," Lord McAshton told us. We all nodded and followed, Rookery in back.

"I thought you were with them," he hissed to me quietly. I looked at him confused.

"You mean the time we were playing in the cemetary?" I asked. He nodded. "I lost my two siblings in there and was looking for them. All I saw was some guy chasing after them and, on instinct, attacked. I'm sorry if I injured you."

"And you saw nothing while you were down there?" he pressed. I shook my head.

"It smelt funny, though," I answered. "And I couldn't get rid of that creepy feeling of being watched..."

He nodded, seeming to understand me. We all rushed through the house to a painting. Tony gasped, as did Molly and I. Tony recognized her. This must have been the woman from his vision.

"She's beautiful," Molly whispered softly, awe in her voice. I smirked, then saw the stone around her neck.

"Our ancestor, Elizabeth McAshton," Lord McAshton said.

"The stone of Attamon," Rookery breathed, stepping closer.

"My grandfather told me the legend and said it was to die with me," Lord McAshton continued.

"It still can," Rookery told him, amused.

"She saw a wrecked ship and went to investigate," Lord McAshton was saying. "There was only one survivor, but he wasn't human!"

"His name was Von Sack-Ville Bagg," Rookery stated. "A vampire."

"She was taken by this... Von... and became one of the undead herself!" McAshton continued.

"Then what?" Rookery pressed.

"Why, we staked her, of course!" he answered. It took all I had to contain my siblings, to keep them from revealing our disgust at the idea.

"Warm-hearted bunch, aren't you?" Rookery stated.

"You of all people should understand-"

"Relax, my Lord," Rookery told him. "I'd have done the same thing... So, where is she buried?"

"Why?" asked McAshton.

"You want to know if she's out and about walking around," Rookery answered slyly. "If I were a McAshton, I wouldn't want her to find me. How do you like your stake, my Lord?"

McAshton looked too frightened to speak.

"Wait a moment," I said, suddenly thinking of something. Rookery looked at me, waiting for my question. "If a vamp's been staked, they can't rise again... can they?"

Rookery thought about it.

"They can if the stake is removed at any point and if they aren't buried quickly under a curse," he answered. I frowned.

"You don't think she can truly be up and running around, do you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We'll soon find out," he answered. I nodded and the five of us followed Lord McAshton to the family mausoleum. Rookery had no issue breaking the handle to get them in. Slowly, we all decended into the tomb. We all circled a certain tomb as Rookery pulled it open...

"She was moved!" he said, seeming unsurprised. He was more disappointed.

"But no one's been down here since Mother died," Lord McAshton said. I rolled my eyes as Rookery gripped a piece of garlic in his hand, letting it fall to dust.

"I'm talking centuries ago, my Lord," he said. "My guess would be she's in an unmarked grave, wrapped in chains, with a stake through her ribs... They'd bury her in unhallowed ground."

I frowned.

"But that's thousands of acres of land!" I objected. Rookery looked at me cooly.

"Then I'll search for it," he answered calmly. I sighed.

"Hope to God you find her, sir," I said, looking into the empty coffin uneasily. "I don't even want to entertain the idea that she's out running around..."

I surveyed the surroundings with a sigh.

"I'll start looking," Rookery said. We all nodded at him, then I noticed something. I turned to Lord McAshton with a smile.

"If I may, may we stay here and pay our respects just a little longer?" I asked. Lord McAshton smiled warmly.

"Be my guest," he said. I then looked at Rookery.

"If we find anything of use, I'll make sure you're aware," I told him. He nodded, leaving with Lord McAshton. As soon as they were gone, I looked at my siblings. I waited until I heard Rookery's truck start before I pointed out the gate. A mouse was climbing through it. Quickly, Molly and I exchanged looks. I told them to wait there and ran out the door. I just caught Rookery before he was getting into his truck.

"Wait a minute!" I cried. He turned to me. I leaned on my knees trying to get my wind back. "There's... there's a gate in the masoleum, one that had a pathway behind it to somewhere."

He nodded, reaching into his truck again. He handed me a pair of bolt-cutters and carried a jug of acid himself, following me quickly back to the masoleum. Part of me couldn't believe I was helping the enemy.

"There," I said, pointing to where my siblings were standing. They moved out of his way as he easily moved the gate. Then, the four of us decended into the tunnel, Rookery in front.

"This is it!" he said excitedly. I ran up beside him and saw the large coffin. I swallowed hard.

"Oh boy," I said. "That's too big for just one person..."

He nodded and I got to work with the bolt-cutters, cutting the chains. He poured acid on the enchantment. Only then did we dare open the coffiin. Inside lay Von and Elizabeth, perfectly preserved, both with stakes still inside. Rookery immediately reached for the necklace, only to snarl as he saw no amulet. I frowned.

"What now?" I asked. He didn't answer, just turned and stormed out. Once he was out of the masoluem, I grabbed Tony and had him touch the necklace. Just as I predicted it would, it caused him to have another vision. It was a few moments before he came back. He went to speak and I shook my head immediately, placing my hand over his mouth, gesturing to my ear with the other.

"That was disappointing," I sighed. Molly nodded in agreement.

"All that searching for nothing," Tony agreed. "But what did that man mean when he called the necklace the Stone of Attamon?"

I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I answered. "We'd best get out of here."

He nodded and we all filed up the tunnel path, surprised that Rookery was waiting for us. He walked us back to Bob's vision.

"Thank you for your help," he said. I nodded.

"Glad we could help at all," I answered, handing him back all the supplies he'd given us. "Good luck, sir."

He nodded, then left. In a way, I felt bad for him. He wasn't that different from anyone else.

We got back home later that evening, just before dark fell. I took Tony upstairs to his room, then Molly and I turned to him.

"Now," I said. "What did you see?"

"I saw the amulet," he answered. "It's here, under my floor somewhere."

I nodded and Molly shut the door. Then, the three of us began to pull up the boards, searching through the straw until we found it, wrapped in a purse. I smiled and looked at it for a moment. Then we moved all of Tony's floorboards back, stomping them back into place. Then we all divided up to shower for the night ahead of us.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

Chapter Eight: Emotions Revealed, Gifts Given

I stepped out of the bathroom into my bedroom, putting my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and began to brush my hair, completely distracted, a soft song being hummed from my lips, a lullaby from my youth. I sat down at my vanity, my eyes closed as I continued to get the knots out of my hair. I smiled, happy thoughts going through my mind. After a few moments, I felt the brush taken from my hands. I jumped and my eyes snapped open. I smiled warmly as I saw Rudolph's reflection looking back at me, him setting the brush down.

"There went the belief that vamps have no reflections," I stated, turning around to face him. Only then did I let him see the necklace as I pulled it out of my shirt. His eyes widened as a large smile crossed his face.

"I-I don't believe it!" he said excitedly, reaching forward to take it softly in his hands. "You got it!"

I laughed.

"Tony found it," I said. "I'm just the one that gets to give it to you."

His eyes were glowing in his joy. He pulled me up into a joyful hug, spinning me around. I laughed with him, hugging him back... up until someone cleared their throat. Both of us looked at the door, only to separate with a blush. I reached up and pulled my necklace off, holding it out to Frederick.

"Here," I said. "I told you we'd find it."

His own eyes widened as a smile made it's way onto his face.

"Thank you, my friend," he said. I smiled.

"Don't thank me," I said. "Thank Tony. He's the one that found it. Molls and I just helped."

His smile didn't dim, but then I thought of the second thing I wanted to do for them.

"May I borrow Rudolph for a moment?" I asked. "Rookery gave me an idea today."

Looking concerned, Frederick nodded stiffly. I smiled.

"It'll be another surprise for you if it works," I stated. "Meanwhile, might want to make nice with my parents."

Then I pulled Rudolph to the balcony.

"Take me to the McAshton estate," I said. "We need to get to the masoleum."

He nodded and obeyed, though he looked confused. Once there, I led him deep into the tunnel again. I let him right to Elizabeth and Von's coffin, having him pull it fully open. He obeyed, still watching me.

"Rookery said Vampires can rise again if they curse they were buried with is broken and the stakes are removed," I explained. He understood immediately. I grabbed ahold of the stake in Elizabeth and he took the one in Von. We pulled at the same time, tossing them aside. I was not disappointed.

Von and Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, cries of pain escaping them. I immediately darted to Rudolph and he pulled me to his side. Both risen vamps looked at us, mainly me.

"Hungry?" I asked. They nodded. "I'm afraid you'll have to make do with cows' blood. Times have changed quite a bit since you were staked."

They nodded and rose, following Rudolph and I out into the open. Rudolph picked me up and carried me to the dairy farm, using vamp-speed to get us there on the ground, seeing as to how they were too weak to fly. I waited outside while the three of them fed. I heard them talking, but didn't pay attention. I was on alert for Rookery. He was the main enemy now. Finally, they all came back out. Rudolph was at my side in a heartbeat, making me smile softly, though I hid it from him.

_He'd never feel anything for a mortal like me..._

That thought killed all of my joy for the moment. I sighed and watched as Elizabeth and Von came towards us.

"Thank you, my friend," he said. I nodded, giving him a soft smile, hiding my sadness even from him. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was no fool. I knew she saw right through it.

"Why don't you gentlemen go on ahead?" she suggested. "Let us women have some time to ourselves?"

Von smiled and gave her a searing kiss before he and Tony transformed and flew away. I watched Rudolph go until I couldn't see him any more.

"You like him," she said simply as we began to walk to the house. I winced.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked sheepishly. She chuckled.

"No," she answered. "But I'm a woman, too. I know how we women try to hide our feelings from others."

I sighed.

"He'd never feel the same," I stated bluntly. "Not for me..."

She smiled a knowing smile.

"He told us he tried to turn you the other night, to save you," she stated. I smiled softly, remembering the feelings his bite had elicited in me. She chuckled again. "You want him to do it again... maybe... even more?"

I blushed deeply.

"Yeah," I answered, then told her everything. I told her how we'd met, how things had progressed... everything up to this point. I even told her all about my feelings for Rudolph and how they'd developed. I always _did_ tend to fall hard and fast. It always got me hurt, too. She stayed silent through it all as I unloaded on her, listening with a growing smile. When I finished, she was shaking her head with a smile.

"He likes you more than you can imagine," she said simply. I shook my head.

"I'll have to take your word on it," I answered. "I wouldn't know."

She just smiled softly, then stepped up to the front door of my house with me. Von and Rudolph were waiting for us.

"How was your walk, my love?" he asked her. I almost swooned at how romantic he was.

"Informative," she answered. "Shall we go in?"

I smiled at that. I hoped Frederick would enjoy this gift. Rudolph knocked and Anna opened the door. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Uncle Von!" she squealed. I smiled, standing off to the side as the rest of the family rushed out to greet their lost family. Rudolph was in that group, too. I just smiled sadly, watching them... Longing to be a part of them...

"My friend, this is twice now that you have helped us," Frederick said to me. I hid my sadness and nodded.

"If you were in my position, I'm certain you'd have done the same," I said simply, though I knew it was a lie. If he were me, he'd have turned us all over to Rookery or refused to help at all. He nodded with a smile and led his family inside. My heart ached as I watched Rudolph go with them, seeming to forget about me. Without a sound, I took off around the house to my side, climbing up to my balcony, then walked into my room. I shut the balcony door, then went to close the other one, only to jump as Rudolph was standing there, looking back at me.

"You're upset," he stated. I sighed.

"Not now, Ru," I said, turning to go to my wardrobe. He stopped me with his hand gently grabbing mine.

"Don't... don't shut me out," he said softly. I looked at him.

"Ru, when you become human, you'll forget all about me, about all of this," I told him, my words biting a great deal more than I wanted them to. I was just speaking my mind. "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

His hand released mine like he'd been burned, as he stepped back away from me.

"Ru..." I shook my head softly, looking at him in sadness. "Just go."

I then turned around, facing away from him, trying my damndest to hold back my tears. He pulled me into his arms, turning me around to lay my head on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. That did it. My fragile control snapped and I let the tears fall, soaking his shirt. He just held me, lightly cooing to me, soothing me. I was certain he was just doing what a friend would do... up until Anna appeared in the doorway.

"Brother, darling," she said, skipping in. She skidded to a halt when she saw us. "Um... Father wants to see you."

"I'll be there in a moment," Rudolph told her, not moving from me. Anna saw my tear-streaked face and nodded, leaving again. Rudolph stayed with me for the next few hours until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke very late the next day, almost 2 in the afternoon. I shook my head and rose, showering.<p>

"Hey, Chris!" Molly greeted me. I smiled weakly at her. "We're gonna take Gregory and Rudolph out clubbing tonight. Elizabeth suggested the idea. She said it could be helpful if they learned how to blend into our world. Gregory was excited about seeing you in clubbing clothes, especially after I told him they were typically a little on the revealing side. The boys went out last night with Bob and Tony to get some clubbing clothes of their own."

I rolled that over, then growled.

_Elizabeth... you... manipulative, conniving, deceptive- WAIT A MINUTE! It was _Gregory_ that had been looking forward to seeing me?_

Hurt welled up inside me.

_ Why? Why can't it ever be the vamp I want?_

I shook my head and looked at Molly.

"Let's go shopping," she said. I nodded and Dottie drove us to the mall.

THAT NIGHT

I walked up to Elizabeth as she came back from feeding while the boys disappeared to clean up for our night out.

"You're wondering why I suggested a night out?" she guessed. I nodded. "Are you aware that Gregory has been following you around like a fly on the wall since you punched him in the face?"

My eyes widened.

"Von suggested that the two younger boys may want to blend in better," she said.

I shook my head.

"And you think clubbing will do this?" I asked, exasperated. She laughed and walked with me to my room to help me get ready. I was wearing a black shirt, a very, very revealing one. It was a simple triangle of pleather fabric in the front, held on by two criss-crossing elastic strings in back. The pants I wore were hip-hugger, bell-bottom black pleather (plastic leather). I had chosen a pair of hooker boots for this outfit. I also adorned a black choker with black roses in it. My earrings were also black roses. Elizabeth did my hair in a way that made it fall in serpentine waves around my frame, accenting my curves (the few I had). This outfit would look terrible if Rudolph's bite hadn't also caused my breasts to grow two sizes larger. I did my usual simple make-up, but added a crimson lipstick, though just enough to make it noticable, not enough to look like cover-up. Once finished, I met Molly in the hall.

"Wow," she said. "Now I feel underdressed."

I grinned and looked her over. She'd done her hair into a just-had-sex style. Her eyes were smokey, her outfit as revealing as my own. She wore a crimson velvet corset on top and black bell-bottom pants down below. Her shoes, like mine, were hooker boots. Her jewelry was all gold, accenting her natural beauty.

I smiled and we made our way down the stairs. The boys were both waiting at the bottom and turned to look at us, only for both of them to freeze, their jaws opening just a bit as their eyes ran over us.

Rudolph wore a silk crimson button-up shirt, the top three buttons undone. His pants were a simple pair of black pants (not dress pants, I assure you, but not jeans, either). He wore a pair of black shoes as well.

Gregory chose to wear a skin-tight black wife-beater, a muscle shirt. His pants were a pair of cargo pants, black in color as well. His shoes were a pair of combat boots.

I smiled at them both.

"Ready?" I asked. Both of them snapped out of their dazes, nodding. I smiled again and looked at the adults. Dottie walked over and grabbed the keys. She drove us there, the ride strangely silent.

"Let me know when you're on your way home or if you need a ride," she said, driving away. I then grinned at Molly. This was my scene.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing her arm and we ran to the door, going right on in. The music was pounding, causing the entire room to vibrate with it. The boys looked uncomfortable, but I laughed and pulled them to a table towards the side of the room. Gregory smiled at me.

"You look delicious," he said, giving me a devilish grin. I chuckled, sending him a flirtatious wink.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I told him. He smirked, then pulled me out to the dance floor. I smiled and we let loose, dancing away. He was good at this free-style stuff. It made me laugh at some of the stares we got. After that dance, Rudolph took over where Gregory had been. I just chuckled and continued to dance. His style of free-style happened to be close and personal. I enjoyed every moment of it, soaking it up like a sponge. The boys kept switching in and out on one another. I just happily danced the night away.

"All right," came the DJ's voice. "Last dance of the night, people! Choose a partner. This one's a slow one. Ma Belle Evangeline."

I smiled and waited. Soon enough, Gregory came to me and took me into his arms. The song began and we danced like we'd been dancing partners our whole lives, something that garnered attention from everyone around us.

_Look how she lights up the sky,_

_Ma Belle Evangeline_

_So far above me yet I,_

_Know her heart belongs to only me._

_Je t'adore,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Evangeline_

_You're my queen of the night,_

_So still,_

_So bright..._

_That someone as beautiful as she,_

_Could love someone like me..._

_Love always finds a way,_

_It's true..._

_And I love you, Evangeline._

During the instrumental break, he and I got everyone else to stop dancing as they watched us. We were fluid, like we were one person...

_Love is beautiful!_

_Love is wonderful!_

_Love is everything,_

_Don't you agree?_

_Mauis' oui..._

_Look how she lights up the sky,_

_I love you,_

_Evangeline..._

We ended with me bent backwards in his arms, looking up at him. I blushed at the way he was looking at me, his eyes hard to read, but I saw hunger deep within them. Then, slowly, he leaned down and... and...

"Gregory!" came Rudolph's angered voice, breaking the spell. Gregory pulled me back to my feet, releasing me as he turned to his angry brother. I looked between the two, suddenly feeling very small. Gregory was looking at his brother angrily and Rudolph looked back at him with just as much anger. I swallowed hard.

"Hey guys," Molly said, walking over. "Let's get going. They're shutting the place down. I all ready called Mom and she's on her way."

I breathed easier, knowing well she knew what she'd interrupted. Both boys nodded but said nothing. Gregory placed his hand on my back and guided me outside. Once there, we all piled into the car. The ride home was filled with me and Molly telling Dottie about our night. The boys just spent the ride shooting daggars at one another. When we got home, Gregory walked me to the door, ignoring his little brother for the moment. He brought my hand to his lips again and kissed it softly, his eyes mesmerizing my own.

"I thank you for all those dances this night," he said softly. "I also hope you'll forgive me for being so forward."

Before I could even ask what he meant, he leaned down quickly and... he kissed me. My eyes widened in shock... and he was ripped off of me. Rudolph stood in front of me, positively fuming. Shit had officially hit the fan.

"Von! Frederick!" Molly called in pure panic as the boys began to fight. It was an all-out war. Both older vamps darted out to the boys and separated them. Both were breathing heavily and looking at one another with immeasurable hatred.

"You _knew_ I fancied her!" Rudolph snarled. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened.

"I knew no such thing!" Gregory snarled back. "You _never_ expressed it! Do you even know _anything _about her?"

I looked from one brother to the other.

"And what could _you_ possibly know?" demanded Rudolph, struggling in Frederick's grip. I swallowed hard.

"That's enough!" I said loudly, causing all four heads to turn my way. My own anger simmered up within me. "I refuse to be fought over like a bone with no meat or value. Come back when you can _grow up_!"

I then slammed the door behind me as I stormed to my room. I didn't even greet Elizabeth as she stepped out of her room. I slammed my own door and then went to the bathroom. I started the tub, the whirl-pool. I made the water as hot as I could stand it, then stripped down. I washed my make-up off in the sink, then stepped into the tub. I laid down in it and relaxed, letting the jets ease my aches and pains from using muscles I normally don't use. I looked up at the ceiling.

_ Why me? Now I have two vampires desiring me... Why can't Rudolph be as bold as Gregory?.. Why am I even comparing the two?_

A soft knock came on the door to Molly's room.

"May I come in?" asked Molls.

"Go ahead," I answered, my voice giving away my frustrations. She came in and began to remove her own make-up.

"Wow," she said finally. "Who'd have guessed that you'd have boys fighting over you, brothers at that! Add on the fact that they're both vamps and we've got quite the picnic!"

I shook my head with a sigh.

* * *

><p>I paused inside her room, hearing her and Molly talking.<p>

"I don't know what came over me downstairs," she said softly. "I mean, I've always wondered what was going on in their heads, but... I guess I just wasn't ready to find out..."

"You _do_ know that this whole disaster was Elizabeth's way to force the two of them to voice their feelings where you could hear them instead of just telling Von," Molly told her. I swallowed hard. "Von told her how they both felt about you and she decided to play with fire. She heard your side of the story and, I guess it made sense to her mind."

There was a sigh.

"I just wish she'd have left it all alone," she told Molly. I swallowed again. "Don't get me wrong, I find it rather flattering that the two of them like me... but..."

"But you don't really like Gregory," Molly stated. There was a chuckle.

"You know me well," was her reply. "However, I _will_ give him points for being so bold."

Molly laughed.

"Yeah!" she agreed. "I bet you just loved how he just took charge!"

Chrystal laughed, too.

"Yes, and no," she answered. "But I don't think I could handle a boyfriend that was always calm, always patient, always polite... Gods! That would drive me insane!"

They both laughed again. I felt like I'd been slapped. Did she like me at all? She didn't like Gregory... but did she like me?

"So... if it had been Rudolph with you that last dance, would you have hesitated as you did with Gregory?" Molly asked. I felt like my whole life hinged on the answer.

"Yes," was the reply. I felt my heart sink. "I wouldn't want to push Ru too far... I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me... I want him just as he is, a wonderful, caring, gentle man..."

My heart lifted again, but not fully.

"So, you like him?" pressed Molly.

"Molls," Chrystal answered slowly. "I think... I think I may... love him..."

My heart soared as I closed my eyes in victory.

"I mean, after Elizabeth and I talked while I was getting ready for tonight, a lot of things became clear," she continued. I couldn't help it. I was hanging on every word. "I told her how Rudolph tried to turn me and how it didn't work..."

"And?" Molly pressed.

"Well... I also included what his bite had done to me," she continued, a tone of slight embarrassment distinguishable in her voice. "It... It was _not _unpleasant at all..."

I swallowed, remembering that bite. She had tasted so... so... divine...

"You got turned on by it, didn't you?" teased Molly.

"Yeah," was the quiet reply. Molly laughed. "Gods! I enjoyed that... I'd even go for another attempt to turn me if it meant reliving what I felt just then... My whole body felt like it erupted into a living flame... It was so... breathtaking..."

I swallowed again, feeling the heat in the air go up a notch.

"So... you were kinda hoping Rudolph would have kissed you first, huh?" Molly pressed. There was a giggle from her mere seconds afterwards. "Girl, if you were any redder, I'd be wondering whether they switched your head with a tomato or not."

I heard no more as my heart soared high. I'd always made fun of those who acted rediculously because of love... Now, I think I understood them. I heard the door open and, without a second thought, I pulled her to me and planted my lips on hers. There wasn't even a second of hesitation before she kissed me back, her hands tangling in my hair as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke and kissed her again, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against mine. I smiled victoriously as a soft whimper escaped her when I pulled my lips away. So, I kissed her again, then pulled away to look down into her face. She looked up at me breathlessly, her gaze completely dazed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I told her softly, leaning my forehead against hers. She smiled, closing her eyes.

"You've no idea how badly I've wanted you to," she replied, then kissed me. I gladly returned it, letting her feel every ounce of passion I had for her.

* * *

><p>Okay... This is where I leave you until I get at least six reviews. Once I have those, I'll be sure to write another chapter. We're almost to the end, so this should be interesting.<p>

Thanks a ton!

Viper-Sindel


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS, NOT ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE MOVIE!

**Sk8rbitch**: I thank you for your opinion. I hate reading those stories that horribly alter the origional plot. Characters that were saved from death are often the cause of that. However, I can't say I'm totally innocent in this... as you'll soon find out.

**XxCherryblossomxX33**: I glad my story can join that number. Favorites are a real boost to the pride!

**I know I said I wasn't going to publish more without six reviews, but I just couldn't wait. I've finished this story and am working on the next adventure for Rudolph and Chris. Perhaps, with enough feedback, I can ensure a happy ending for them... and that all goes well, too.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: A Turn For the Worse<p>

I woke the next morning alone, which made sense, but there was a beautiful red rose on the other side of my pillow. I gave a soft smile and smelled it softly, then went downstairs to get a vase for it. Today, I felt, was going to be a life-altering day. There was no school since the parents now knew Rudolph's family... all of them. They also knew that they were Vampires, this was shown by the fact that both parents had gone and given them the darkest room in the house to sleep in, making sure no sunlight could get in. The parents figured that the three of us needed a day away from everything.

"Chrystal!" came Dottie's voice. "Phone! It's your Dad!"

I raced downstairs and took the phone gently.

"Hi, Daddy," I answered. I swear he was smiling on the other end.

"Hello, angel," he answered, his voice heavy with emotions, none of them good. I lost my smile real quick-like. "I wish I was calling with better news..."

I felt an icy hand clutch my heart.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my worry slipping into my voice. "What's happened?"

"It's your mother," he answered. My entire being froze, icy gripping my heart. Flashbacks of all my scars, memories of all the harsh words I'd ever heard... it all raced through my mind. I swallowed hard.

"What time?" I asked.

"Nine hours," he answered.

"I'll be there," I told him, then hung up. Dottie looked at me. I looked at her with a grave expression. "Can you or Bob get me to the airport in 9 hours?"

"Of course," she said, seeming both confused and concerned. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Not anymore," I answered.

* * *

><p>I sat and laughed with the Sack-Ville Bagg family as they all returned after feeding. We were all split up into our groups while we waited for Chris to come back with Dottie. Us kids were all playing Phase 10, something I really shouldn't have taught the vamps cuz they're always winning. Suddenly, the door banged open. Chris came storming through, her face full of rage.<p>

"Chrystal! Watch the door!"

"Sorry, Mom," came the snarled reply. "But I highly doubt your precious _door_ is worth worrying about in comparison!"

"What happened?" I asked, alarmed. She rarely got this pissed. She sent me a look like I should know, then held out her hand.

"Come on, Carla," she said, her voice a great deal more gentle than before. My heart sunk and Carla walked into the room. All of us gasped at the large bruises on her frame. To clear things up, Carla is Chrystal's 5-year-old sister. She had long, light brown hair and brown eyes. She was tiny for her age. She was the town baby, back home. Everyone loved her deeply. Carla dropped her bags and launched into my arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she cried. "I didn't listen! I'm so sorry! I didn't listen..."

She continued until her voice gave out, her sobs being the only sound her small frame was making. Chrystal was still shaking with rage and her eyes flashed as another familiar face walked in the door.

"Apologize about the door," the man said sternly. He was as tall as Frederick, maybe a few inches shorter, but still taller than Bob. His hair was dark, dark brown and aged with grey and the occassional white hair. His body was that of a hard laborer. In response, Chrsytal flew at him, hitting him with a heavy right hook. I grabbed ahold of Frederick's shoulder firmly and shook my head at him.

"Let them settle this," I whispered. Chrystal hit the man again.

"You were supposed to be WATCHING HER!" she roared at him. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D PROTECT HER!"

She nailed him again. The man didn't even raise up a hand to defend himself, just continued to let her hit him.

"YOU PROMISED ME SHE WOULD BE SAFE!" she screeched, laying another harsh blow, causing him to stumble. As it always did at times like this, her anger faded quickly to be filled with great sorrow, guilt, remorse, and hurt. "How could you?"

Her entire form slumped as sobs racked her own frame. The man immediately pulled her into his arms, hugging her close.

"How could you?" she repeated, her voice a sobbing whisper. He just held her as she cried. After a few seconds, deeming it finally safe, Carla ran over to the man, too. He freed an arm and held her, too.

"My angel," the man whispered softly. "I tried to keep my word, but I can't be home 24/7... Chrystal, what's happened can't be undone nor changed... only accept it and move on... I won't even ask you to forgive me, Lord knows I don't deserve it, but I'm sorry I failed you as a father again."

His identity stunned the vamps. Never had they seen such a violent display, let alone one from child to parent.

"At least she's safe now," he told Chris in a soothing tone. "I know you'll keep her safe..."

Chris pulled away very quickly, looking at him accusingly.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. He looked at her like she should know the answer, the same look that she'd given me. Her eyes narrowed and she jerked out of reach, her icy-cold walls coming up once more. "You're going back."

It was a statement, not a question. He looked at her with a pleading look.

"Chrystal, I'm _trying_," he said dispairingly. "I can't be here and with your mother at the same time!"

Carla now drew back stepping back to her sister.

"Daddy, don't," she said quietly, sadness and a look of betrayal on her tear-streaked face. "Don't go back... She'll hurt you, too!"

Dad just smiled sadly at us both.

"I have to," he told us. "She still needs me... You two don't... You have eachother."

Chrystal's emotionless-mask slid onto her face, making her emotions entirely unreadable.

"Daddy, don't!" Carla said, going to launch at him. Chrystal grabbed ahold of her shoulders and held her back, causing the tearful child to look up at her older sister.

"Don't bother, Carla," she said, her voice cold. "He's made his decision. Apparently taking care of his abusive, neglective wife is more important than the kids that still need him."

Their father went to speak but Chrystal cut him off.

"Don't bother speaking," she snapped icily. "You've said enough... Get your things and leave... You've over-stayed your welcome."

Even Dottie and Bob were shocked at her rudeness.

"Walk out, _father_," she spat. "Walk away like you always do, pretending nothing happened."

"Chrystal!" Dottie said.

"No, Dottie," the man said, holding up a hand. He looked sadly at his daughter. "Just remember, you've made this decision for me."

"LEAVE!" she snarled, loosing her patience. Just before she nailed him with another hook, he dodged and left, shutting the door behind him. Her emotionless mask continued to cover her face. However, her tone gentled a great deal.

"Come, Carla," she said. "Let's get you settled in, then we'll introduce you to everyone."

She nodded and obediently followed her sister upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE MOVIE.

Chapter Ten: The True Face of Evil and the Breaking of a Curse

All eyes went to me for some sort of explanation.

"What just happened?" Dottie asked. I sighed. "Molly?"

"You remember those scars I told you about... and you've seen, Rudolph?" I began to explain. They both nodded. "Ninety-percent of them are from her mother."

Dottie's eyes widened in horror.

"Since Chris was 7, her mother's been constantly tormenting her, constantly trying to think of new ways to remove her from the family picture, to kill her," I continued, unable to look at them as I continued. "Her Dad remained oblivious to the whole thing until a month ago. Her mother gave him a choice, her or his daughter... That's when we met you guys, Dottie. It was perfect timing, really. When Chris learned of the decision thrust upon her father, she approached her father with your offer to bring us with you, here. Seeing a way out of his dreadful decision, he agreed. Chris left only with his promise that he would make sure Carla would never suffer the same fate as she had... Obviously, she now feels that he lied. I'm certain I'm not the only one that saw the Mask slide over her face as this meeting progressed, how she supressed her emotions. I'll risk a small guess that she also feels the sting of a father's betrayal, realizing now (in a twisted sort of way) that he'd made his decision a month ago. No matter what happened, he would remain with his faulty wife, no matter who got hurt in the meantime."

I shook my head sadly.

"It's gonna be a while before she feels safe enough to let that mask down again," I warned, looking right at Rudolph. "While it still remains, she won't hesitate to push everyone around her away, just to ensure her own safety... and Carla's too."

I looked at Dottie and Bob.

"You'll find her behavior will change drastically as well," I warned them. "She'll seem to be on autopilot at first, then go into a phase of almost cruel intentions. Only after that has passed and she allows herself to feel her sorrow and face her fears, will that mask finally come back down. She had it once before. It took 9 years for her to put it down."

I shook my head again.

"I hope it doesn't take near as long this time around," I said sadly, then looked up as Chris and Carla came downstairs. Carla was dragging her sister to the table excitedly, Chris watching her with an amused smile.

"Can I play Phase 10, too?" she asked happily. The family seemed to get a sort of whiplash from the moodswings around them. I chuckled.

"We'll deal you in," I told her, beginning to deal. Carla happily plopped down in a chair, pulling Chris down next to her. She then looked around the table, her eyes bright again.

"So... who's who?" she asked. Freda smiled.

"I'm Freda Sack-Ville Bagg and this is my family," she answered in her gentle tone. Carla smiled brightly at her. "This is my husband, Frederick, my sons, Rudolph and Gregory, and my daughter, Anna."

Carla's eyes lit up.

"My aunt's name is Anna!" she said happily. Anna smiled warmly at her.

"I'm Dottie and this is my husband, Bob," the introductions continued. "This is our son, Tony. As long as you remain with us, Bob and I will gladly act as your Mom and Dad, though we'll understand if you can't call us that."

Carla smiled at them and nodded, then looked at her hand.

"Two sets of three, right?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yep," I answered, looking at my own hand. Chris gave a soft smirk as we all took turns. When it got to Carla's turn, she laid down her hand, showing that she'd been dealt six wilds, two tens, and two ones. She then discarded the card she'd drawn.

"Count 'em!" she cheered. The rest of the family looked at her in disbelief. I laughed, along with Chris.

"Did we mention we used to play this game with grams all the time back home?" Chris asked with a grin. "Carla's the Champ. Luck of the draw just seems to favor her..."

They all shook their heads as it was Chris's turn to deal. As the game went on, you watched the mask Chris had put on come down a little more with each hand, though, whenever someone tried to get close to her or asked her what was on her mind, it'd come back up. It was only after the third game that Carla began to yawn.

"I think it's time to turn in for the night," Chris said, her voice gentle and filled with love for her younger sister. Carla nodded up at her, her eyes obviously very tired. Chris picked Carla up in her arms with a smile and carried her upstairs. Everyone called their goodnights and the humans all split up to go to their own beds. In a few moments, Chris, Tony, and I were all back downstairs ready to head to the cliffs. I sighed as I saw that Chris's mask was still up, hiding her face from everyone. Gregory began to make the call once we arrived, much to the pleasure of his father. Once all the vampires had gathered, my siblings and I stood near Rudolph and family. We were, thankfully, left alone.

"Friends and family, for over 300 years we have searched endlessly," Frederick began. "And now..."

He held up his hand with the stone.

"The Stone of Attamon is ours!" he finished. All of them gave sounds of pleasure, relief, and some, joy. After a while, Frederick turned to the moon and held up the stone.

"Abovo... in toto... Mel Desperandum... Sine Die..." he said. Then, just as Tony remembered it, a red beam of light came from the moon, connecting to the stone in Frederick's hand. He seemed to give a sigh of relief... Then...

"VAMPIRES!" came a familliar roar. We all turned to see Rookery approaching with his glowing cross. He ran forward and the vampires scattered.

"CHRIS!" I screamed. "THE CEREMONY!"

Chris was in action in a milisecond. She ran forward and planted a firm right hook into Rookery's cheek, causing him to stumble back. Then she whipped around and landed a powerful kick to the side of his head. As he stumbled more, completely disoriented, she reached forward and gripped his head with her hands.

"This is the day you join your family," she said coldly, then gave a sharp twist. Everyone heard the snap and several people leapt away from her, horror being their primary emotion. Her emotionless mask was fully in place as she then shoved Rookery's lifeless body over the cliff and into the sea. She then looked back at Frederick.

"The ceremony?" she said in a suggesting tone. Frederick recovered and held the stone up again. The light returned to him. All the vampires crowded around again as a red mist rose from the ground. After a moment, Chris ran to Rudolph, into his waiting arms.

"I don't want to say goodbye so soon..." she whispered, her mask coming down for just a moment, letting him see all of her raging emotions. Joy (for him and his family), rage (at being denied what she desired yet again), hurt (at losing what she loved), and love (the love she held only for him). He caressed her face.

"Then don't," he said simply. "I'll find you again, you have my word."

She nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. Rudolph then kissed her softly, holding her to him... and then he was gone. Chris cried for a few more minutes... then her mask came back up again.

"Come," she said, walking back to us. "There's nothing more we can do here."

With one last look at where our friends once stood, we all turned and went home again.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.

**Bear with me as I finish up this part. As I said before, the next part is all ready being written. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Viper-Sindel**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: The Ending of One Life and Beginning of Another<p>

Three months later, Tony was with his parents as they walked into the outdoor Market. Tony was playing with a new yo-yo and completely distracted. When he finally looked around with a sigh, he saw a moving van in front of a very old house. Watching it closely, he saw two familliar faces walk out to get some things. His eyes widened and he raced towards them, stopping in the middle of the square.

"Hey!" he called, getting their attention. "Hey! It's me! Tony!"

The boy grabbed ahold of the blonde girl, guiding her back toward the house. Tony's face fell a little when she only turned back to grab her bag. After a few seconds of hesitation, he lowered his head and gave a low whistle, one that seemed to echo. Both children stopped, seeming to remember something, as if from a dream. They looked back at him... then recognition filled them both as they set their bags down again. From behind them, two men and two women appeared, though they stopped in step, seeing the children smiling so brightly. Tony's parents turned and saw them, smiling welcomingly at them. The six adults exchanged a moment of recognition, only to smile at one another. The eldest son then came around the corner, an apple in his hand. Soon, Tony and the three kids walked quickly towards one another to get reaquainted.

LATER THAT EVENING

"I'm glad you could come over," Dottie said as they played Phase 10. Finally, Rudolph asked the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Where is Chrystal and Carla... and Molly?" he asked. The Thompsons exchanged looks.

"Chris's Dad was killed about two months ago," Dottie answered slowly, tears filling her eyes. "The poor girls were completely distraught... They went back home to settle things, though Chris doubts she'll be coming back here. Everything her father owned, everything he possessed, all became hers with his passing. His wife got nothing, which was actually a really good thing... It was as Carla and Chris had feared... Their mother killed thier father."

That took a while to sink in. Bob then gave us a warm smile.

"But, we've also been saving up so that we can go visit them at their vast estate," Bob said encouragingly. "In another two months, we should have enough to take, not only us, but your family as well."

Warm smiles filled the room.

"That sounds wonderful," Elizabeth said. Everyone smiled, then Dottie reached over to another table and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Rudolph.

"Our instructions were to give you this once you returned," she said simply. Rudolph left the room without a word to go read it alone. The family shrugged it off and began another round.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was the end of my first part. Again, Review and let me know just what you think and any ideas you may have about Rudolph and Chrystal's reunion, let me hear them.<strong>

**Viper-Sindel**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!

**WARNING! This is a teaser trailor, a glimpse of what is to come. Forgive me if the ideas seem... spread out... Can't give it all away at once, now can I?**

"My Queen," came a deep male voice. I turned to my most faithful servant as he kneeled before me. "They are coming."

Dark brown, almost black eyes narrowed. There was in tint of red in them now, a deep tint.

"We must hurry with our plans, then," I told him. My servant nodded. "I'm sure they will be here soon... very soon."

"And your orders?" he asked.

"Find her," I answered. "We wouldn't want our... guests to miss the show."

"As you wish," he answered, then slid into the shadows. I turned my eyes to the black ocean around us. My other half would appreciate the beauty of what I saw. Myself? I wanted to turn that black water red.

"Come to me, he who gives my other half strength," I said softly, my tone unpleasant. "Come... and meet your death..."


End file.
